The present invention relates to sewing thimbles and, in particular, to a soft-walled thimble having two useful surfaces and configured for ready mounting/removal from a variety of finger sizes.
A long known safety device used by seamstresses against errant needles and/or finger injury when sewing is the sewing thimble. A variety of constructions of thimbles are commonly found in closed-ended, conical hard-shelled configurations which slip fit over the endmost phalanx of the wearer's finger, typically the index finger. Although such thimbles protect the wearer, due to their rigidity they are awkward to use for a number of sewing tasks. The rigid wall constructions also provide for a loose fit and require periodic re-fitting. A more pliable walled thimble is thus to be preferred which fits over a greater portion of the finger in conforming relation thereto.
Three conically constructed thimbles which generally fall into this latter category which are known to Applicant can be found upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,222; 4,239,134 and 4,694,843. The 4,127,222 patent discloses a soft-sided molded construction, including vent holes and a fingernail receiving compartment. A thickened end protects the finger.
The 4,239,134 patent discloses a thimble having a soft shell wherein a slit is included in the upper fore end of the thimble which permits passage of the fingernail. An impenetrable member is mounted in the fingerprint area of the thimble for finger protection. The 4,694,843 patent compartmented, plastic construction which individually protects the fingernail and wearer's finger. All of the foregoing thimbles however mount only of the first phalanx of the finger.
The specialized compartmentalization of such thimbles and the single phalanx mounting requires the user to have available a number of different thimble constructions for various types of work. That is, for fine work a soft-walled thimble would typically be used, with a hard-walled unit being used for rougher duty needle work. Moreover, the protection provided does not extend beyond the single phalanx. A manufacturer must also maintain a variety of different diameter thimbles to accommodate different finger sizes, in contrast to a construction which adapts to a variety of finger sizes.